Potius mori quam foedari
by flogudule
Summary: OS. Alors que Draco se croit seul à la bibliothèque, son Père vient lui faire une visite douloureuse et le quitte sans un regard en arrière pour cet adolescent à demi évanoui. Hermione est révoltée et elle n'hésite pas à se rapprocher de Draco...


Bonjour ! 

Et bien voici un nouvel One-Shot… Pour Blackmark, ton couple favori : Hermione/Draco…

Bonne lecture

Bizoos

Flogudule

_POUR BLACKMARK !_

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE BLACK !_

**Potius mori quam foedari**

(Il vaut mieux mourir que se déshonorer)

Un agréable silence régnait à Poudlard en cette belle journée de septembre… Tous les élèves étaient dans le parc afin de profiter du soleil pour une fois si éclatant en Ecosse…

Tous les élèves sauf deux… Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard… Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy travaillaient tous les deux à la bibliothèque alors qu'aucun devoir n'avait encore été donné…

Hermione s'était installée dans un coin discret entouré d'étagères et baigné par le soleil que Draco n'avait pas remarqué… Elle faisait des recherches poussées sur certaines métamorphoses grâce au billet du professeur McGonagall lui donnant accès à plusieurs manuels captivants de la Réserve et était profondément plongée dans son travail…

Madame Pince s'était absentée pour quelques heures et la bibliothécaire aigrie avait confié son sanctuaire à sa visiteuse la plus sérieuse et la plus brillante… Hermione faisait donc d'autant plus attention à respecter le silence puisque les seuls bruits provenant de sa table étaient les feuilles qu'elle tournait et sa plume qui grattait contre un quelconque parchemin…

Elle avait bien remarqué que Draco Malefoy était entré mais il avait l'air sérieux et en plus était seul donc elle avait décidé de ne pas se faire remarquer afin de préserver la douce ambiance studieuse qui régnait avant son arrivée…

Lorsque Hermione entendit le léger grincement de la porte doucement ouverte ainsi qu'un bruit sourd résonnant sur le plancher… A quel objet pouvait donc bien appartenir ce timbre ? se demanda Hermione avant que la curiosité ne la pousse à se bouger sans bruit pour réussir à connaître l'identité de l'objet…

La brillante Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil derrière le grand pan de bibliothèque où elle avait trouvé refuge et fut bien étonné en comprenant que le bruit provenait d'une cape en ivoire au pommeau de serpent… Celle de Lucius Malefoy…

Que venait donc faire le père de Draco à Poudlard ? Comment avait-il pu entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Pourquoi venait-il voir son fils le premier dimanche de la rentrée ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione et elle dut retenir un hoquet d'effroi en entendant Lucius murmurer un _Doloris_, sa baguette pointée vers Draco, alors que son fils était si absorbé par son travail qu'il n'avait pas entendu son entrée…

A ce spectacle, Hermione voulut d'abord se ruer sur Lucius pour lui arracher sa baguette ou encore lui lancer un sort de stupéfixion…

Elle n'aimait pas Draco mais voir une telle lâcheté envers une personne… Cela la faisait bouillir de rage !

Comment Lucius Malefoy osait-il faire ça ? Si c'était cet exemple-là qu'il avait donné à son fils, Hermione comprenait aisément que Draco fut ainsi !

Déjà, une telle lâcheté était à son avis méprisable mais en plus un Sortilège Impardonnable ! Et d'un père à son fils !

Une vague de dégoût puissant submergea Hermione dont les jointures de ses points serrés devinrent blanches….

Quand Lucius mit fin au supplice après plusieurs longues minutes qui avaient paru à Hermione des heures, Draco était recroquevillé de douleur contre une grande bibliothèque alors que son père l'observait avec un sourire ironique… Qui s'étira encore plus lorsqu'il fit 'malencontreusement' tomber une dizaine de livres épais sur son fils…

Draco ne put articuler qu'un seul mot… Celui qui hantait sa bouche pleine de sang et les pensées d'Hermione…

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Lucius d'un air faussement étonné… « Mais pour t'apprendre à souffrir dignement dans ta vie enfin… »

Après avoir lancé un dernier _Doloris_ pendant une dizaine de secondes, Lucius Malefoy s'en alla tranquillement de la bibliothèque… Sans un regard pour son fils…

Draco attendit pendant durant une longue minute que le pas de son père se soit totalement évanoui dans les couloirs pour commencer enfin à tenter de s'adosser contre une étagère avec de douloureux efforts…

Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard et le souffle totalement coupé par la douleur que Draco fut enfin se laisser aller contre la bibliothèque… Son arcade sourcilière gauche profondément entaillée et sa lèvre ouverte faisaient couler sur son visage des ruisseaux de sang qui se mêlaient à la sueur qui perlait de sa peau suite à l'effort qu'il venait de produire…

Draco avait beau être son ennemi de toujours, Hermione ne pouvait rester de glace devant un spectacle aussi bouleversant… Elle avait un cœur et celui-ci lui criait d'aller aider le Serpentard, qu'importait ce qu'il lui dirait !  
La Gryffondor attrapa donc sa baguette et se précipita auprès de Draco pour s'asseoir tout près de lui afin de tamponner doucement un morceau de sa cape qu'elle avait arraché et humidifié contre le visage encore plus blanc du préfet…

Face à cette fraîche caresse inattendue, Draco ferma de soulagement ses yeux brillants de douleur… Qui donc pouvait être cet Ange dont la douce voix murmurait maintenant une formule pour le soulager de ses souffrances… ?

Draco avait l'impression d'être dans un doux brouillard cotonneux où une fée s'occupait gentiment de lui…

« Draco… Non… Ne bouge pas, tu vas avoir mal… » Hermione balbutiait ces quelques mots à travers les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues… Elle ne savait pas dire pourquoi mais une telle brutalité envers Draco l'avait terriblement touchée… Et la détresse de ce Serpentard qu'on aurait cru inébranlable encore plus…

Une évidence la percuta alors… Elle pleurait à cet instant parce qu'elle avait peur… Peur pour la vie de Draco Malefoy…  
Elle essayait bien de se raisonner : Draco était son pire ennemi, il était souvent méchant, cruel et grossier… Mais non, rien à y faire… Devant elle, il y avait un être humain qui souffrait terriblement… Et peu importait qui il était, elle se devait de l'aider… Elle s'y connaissait peu en formules de guérison et ne put donc que lui lancer un sortilège d'apaisement…

De toute façon, madame Pompresh ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose en plus… Juste refermer les blessures de Draco au sourcil et à la lèvre…

Hermione débarrassa donc les livres qui gênaient encore le blondinet et, avec une infinie douceur, elle allongea celui-ci sur le sol avec sa tête reposant sur ses propres jambes… Elle n'eut aucune arrière-pensée en faisant cela, il était simplement plus simple de secourir Draco dans cette position…

Lorsqu'elle eut méticuleusement épongé le visage d'ivoire et appuyé sur les deux blessures avec son linge jusqu'à ce que les hémorragies cessent presque totalement, elle prit le temps d'observer le visage au repos de son désormais protégé…

Le souffle de Draco était redevenu quasiment régulier et sa figure n'était plus à présent contractée par la douleur… Hermione se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait vraiment… Draco… Elle ne se souvenait même pas à quel moment elle avait cessé de penser à lui comme 'Malefoy' pour y songer en tant que 'Draco'…

Maintenant qu'elle observait pour la première fois le visage de Draco, Hermione s'étonnait de le découvrir aussi troublant…  
D'habitude, avec son rictus méprisant, elle ne voyait qu'une tête hautaine… Alors que cet après-midi, elle y voyait tout autre chose…

Avec ses cheveux blonds très clairs qui s'étalaient sur le pantalon d'Hermione en un nimbe de lumière, Draco avait tout d'un Ange…

Sa peau de nacre dévoilait une fine ossature de visage alors que ses sourcils n'étaient presque pas visibles tant ils étaient clairs… Une pensée vint alors spontanément à l'esprit d'Hermione : quand ses yeux étaient ouverts, ils devaient être magnifiquement grands grâce à la blancheur de ses sourcils…

Alors que la Gryffondor se demandait comment donc devaient être les beaux yeux bleu-gris de Draco quand il ne portait pas son masque de froideur, elle fut brutalement sortie de ses pensées rêveuses par un léger mouvement sur ses cuisses…

Draco venait de bouger doucement sa tête et ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la douleur qui se réveillait à cette action…  
En voyant cela, Hermione sursauta et, attrapant à tâtons son linge humide, elle se pencha vivement sur son 'patient' pour rafraîchir son visage et ainsi le relaxer…

Tandis qu'elle passait doucement le tissu sur le front du blondinet et tenait sa tête fixe en enfouissant ses doigts fins dans la belle masse de fins cheveux blonds, Hermione regardait et… elle devait bien se l'avouer, admirait aussi la beauté envoûtante du Serpentard…

Alors qu'Hermione était plongée dans la contemplation des fines lèvres doucement rosées de Draco, les paupières de celui-ci se soulevèrent soudainement… Ses cils s'ouvrirent brusquement sur deux magnifiques gouffres bleu-gris dans lesquels le regard d'Hermione se noya immédiatement…

Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel regard… Pour une fois, les prunelles du Serpentard n'étaient pas couvertes d'un voile de mépris et ce qu'Hermione voyait… C'était terriblement troublant… On aurait dit un océan où les émotions s'entrechoquaient en vagues d'écumes grises…

Les yeux de Draco reflétaient à cet instant tant de sentiments contradictoires… Une grande douceur était d'abord apparue… Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était senti sorti doucement d'un rêve malgré les quelques douleurs qui déchiraient encore son esprit et son corps… Et puis il avait remarqué que le fabuleux ange qui le choyait se trouvait être Hermione Granger…. Draco n'avait d'abord pas su comment réagir… Il se sentait si bien avec sa tête sur les cuisses d'Hermione et la main de celle-ci qui jouait sans s'en rendre compte dans ses fins cheveux blonds… Mais d'un autre côté, c'était HERMIONE GRANGER ! La meilleure amie de son ennemi de toujours !

Il ne savait pas comment réagir… On ne lui avait jamais appris à laisser filtrer des sentiments tendres… Toujours, on lui avait dit que pour ne pas qu'on le blesse, il devait ne montrer aucune sensibilité ! Alors, avec 'l'aide' de son Père et de ses manières brutales, il avait peu à peu forgé une armure de fer autour de son cœur… A ce moment-là, Draco ne sut comment interpréter cette vague de douceur qui lui procurait une douce sensation de bien-être et il décida donc d'adopter sa façon d'agir habituelle… La raillerie… Ses yeux se voilèrent immédiatement de mépris…

« Alors Granger, t'as décidé de te recycler dans le métier d'infirmière comme tu n'es pas capable de mieux ! »

En entendant cela, Hermione rejeta vivement la tête ! Le charme était définitivement rompu… Draco était parti pour laisser Malefoy réapparaître, avec ses manières hautaines et égoïstes…

Oh mais non ! La Gryffondor avait aperçu le temps d'un instant qu'il y avait un véritable être humain derrière Malefoy et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir ainsi !

Draco tenta de se relever avec une froideur méprisante mais une vive douleur le traversa et tout air de dégoût s'effaça pour faire place à une moue de douleur…  
Il pouvait bien avoir le ton le plus arrogant possible, avec son visage blême de souffrance, il n'en menait pas large…

A ce spectacle, Hermione ravala l'envie de laisser Draco souffrir que lui soufflait son amour-propre blessé et elle l'aide doucement à se relever, soutenant ses épaules de son bras gauche tandis que sa main droite avait pris possession de celle du Serpentard… Une étonnante sensation l'envahit alors… Elle sentit un doux fourmillement remonter dans son bras alors ses pommettes lui paraissaient devenir brûlantes ! Qu'avait-elle donc aujourd'hui ! se demanda-t-elle…

Une fois Draco sur pied, Hermione oublia totalement d'enlever son bras et sa main du corps du Serpentard tandis que les yeux se croisaient… Et se noyaient totalement l'un dans l'autre…  
Draco plongea dans un ardent tourbillon de chocolat où l'écume de douceur élégante se mêlait à l'intelligence profonde et une mer grise submergea Hermione qui fut troublée par la passion où les sentiments s'opposaient sans cesse dans les yeux du blondinet…

La confusion qui faisait chavirer son esprit fit pourtant redescendre Draco sur terre après ce qu'il leur sembla une éternité les yeux dans les yeux…. Ne sachant comment reprendre son aplomb, il adopta pour son attitude favorite : être désobligeant…

« Bon Granger, il est certain que tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de pouvoir être si proche de dignes Sangs-Purs mais là, ton contact salit mes vêtements… »

Cette remarque fit d'abord sortir Hermione de sa douce rêverie avant qu'elle ne réalise sa portée et qu'elle n'éclate de fureur !  
Elle enleva rapidement sa main et son bras de Draco mais ce ne fut que pour le pousser à deux mains contre le mur, ivre de rage d'être ainsi remerciée ! Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il y avait autre chose que ce Malefoy imbu de lui-même et grossier ! Elle fulminait à cet instant !

Comment cette petite fouine osait-elle se comporter ainsi après qu'elle l'ait soignée, après avoir… enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblait à Hermione, c'est ce qu'elle avait ressenti… après avoir partagé un moment d'intimité avec elle… ?

Toute cette colère envers Draco qu'elle avait gardée enfermée tant d'années, la Gryffondor la laissa éclater !

Hermione poussa le Serpentard de toutes ses forces, oubliant complètement qu'il était encore blessé, elle le rejeta vers le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé contre celui-ci et qu'elle, les yeux immenses d'énervement, soit à à peine quelques centimètres de lui !  
Elle lui hurla ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement alors que le teint de Draco passait de blafard à cadavérique !

Elle tempêta sur l'attitude, épouvantable selon elle, de son ennemi de toujours jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle le nez de celui-ci et qu'elle lui murmure, soudainement sereine :

« Tu sais Draco… C'est idiot mais j'ai cru un moment qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre derrière l'imbuvable Malefoy… Mais non, il n'y a rien… Il te manque une chose primordiale Draco… Quelque chose de merveilleux qu'on appelle le cœur…. »

Ils restèrent de longues semaines à se dévisager, Hermione étonnée de voir une lueur hésitante danser dans les yeux de mer et Draco ne comprenant pas pourquoi ces paroles lui procuraient une étonnante sensation… Une impression que quelque chose en lui était broyée…. Hermione se trompait pour une fois, il avait un cœur… Mais il ne savait pas comment il pouvait dévoiler ce qui s'y passait alors il l'enfermait dans une armure qui ne laissait rien filtrer… Mais aujourd'hui, elle l'avait trouvé alors qu'il était… fragilisé, un mot que Draco détestait, par l'attaque de son père…. Et il n'avait su cadenasser son cœur à temps…

Devant l'air troublé du Serpentard, Hermione s'inquiéta quelque peu, se demandant si elle n'y était pas allée un peu fort, et elle lui attrapa rapidement la main, sans vraiment réfléchir…

En sentant ce contact réconfortant, Draco sortit de ses rêves et admira pour la première fois la fougueuse Gryffondor qu'il lui faisait face… Hermione était bouillante de vie… Ses yeux noisette étaient enflammés par la colère qui les avait tourmentés et l'inquiète qui s'y lisait à présent ; ses cheveux en broussaille lui donnaient un air de lionne et surtout, le Serpentard appréciait son intelligence remarquable…

Pendant toutes ces années, il avait trépigné de n'avoir qu'un seule défaut à lui reprocher : la mauvaise qualité de son 'sang'… Rien d'autre ! Hermione paraissait si parfaitement Gryffondor ! Si parfaite tout court, souffla une petite voix à Draco…

Draco cessa ensuite de réfléchir… Il laissa s'épanouir ce cœur qui était enfermé depuis si longtemps… Sa main droite encore libre, il l'approcha du visage d'Hermione en tremblant légèrement et il effleura doucement la peau restée bronzée de la jeune femme…  
Son regard ne se détachait pas de celui d'Hermione qui ne faisait pas un geste mais dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat inhabituel, quelque peu décontenancés…

Encouragé par l'attitude de celle qui le troublait tant, Draco cueillit délicatement le visage d'Hermione avec sa main et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils ferment tous les deux les yeux et que leurs lèvres rentrent en contact…

Ils échangèrent alors un baiser très doux… Cette longue étreinte leur donna à chacun la sensation d'avoir trouvé cette Moitié dont les romans parlaient…

Ils s'aimaient… Et qu'importait l'avenir, cela seul comptait….

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé… Review please… 


End file.
